Casperladdin
TheCartoonMan12's movies-spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Casper (Movies and TV) *Jasmine - Wendy (Movies and TV) *Jafar - Mr. Big (Michael Jackson Moonwalker) *Iago - Pablo (Backyardigans) *The Sultan - Spanky McFarland (Movies and TV) *Abù - Davis Cleveland *The Genie - Barney the Dinosaur (Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends (Barney Home Video)) *Rajah - Simba (Movies and TV) *Magic Carpet - Benny The Cab *Cave of Wonders - Itself *Peddler - Blu (Rio) *Razoul - Chucky The Killer Doll (Child's Play 1, 2, 3, Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky) *Abis Mal - Mojo Jojo and lots more! Scene index *Casperladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Casperladdin Part 2 - Casper on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Casperladdin Part 3 - Casper Fights with Prince Alex/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Casperladdin Part 4 - Princess Wendy’s Dream *Casperladdin Part 5 - Mr. Big and Simba’s Conversation/Wendy Runs Away *Casperladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Mr. Big’s Evil Plan *Casperladdin Part 7 - Casper Arrested *Casperladdin Part 8 - Casper Escapes with a Mandrill *Casperladdin Part 9 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Casperladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Casperladdin Part 11 - The Amazing All-Powerful Barney (Part 1;“Friend Like Me”) *Casperladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Barney (Part 2) *Casperladdin Part 13 - Simba Upbraids Mr. Big *Casperladdin Part 14 - Casper’s First Wish *Casperladdin Part 15 - Mr. Big Makes his Move/"Prince Casper" *Casperladdin Part 16 - Simba Rides on a Carpet *Casperladdin Part 17 - Casper Argues with Barney/Casper Goes to Wendy *Casperladdin Part 18 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" *Casperladdin Part 19 - Casper Almost Spills the Beans/Simba and Wendy's Kiss *Casperladdin Part 20 - Casper Gets Ambushed/Barney Saves Casper's Life *Casperladdin Part 21 - Mr. Big Gets Exposed *Casperladdin Part 22 - Casper's Depression/Flynn Steals the Magic Lamp *Casperladdin Part 23 - Casper's Announcement/Barney New Masters are Mr. Big *Casperladdin Part 24 - Mr. Big's Dark Wish *Casperladdin Part 25 - "Prince Casper (Reprise)" *Casperladdin Part 26 - The End of the Earth *Casperladdin Part 27 - Casper vs Mr. Big (Part 1) *Casperladdin Part 28 - Casper vs Mr. Big (Part 2) *Casperladdin Part 29 - Casper vs Mr. Big (Part 3) *Casperladdin Part 30 - Happy End in Agrabah *Casperladdin Part 31 - End Credits Gallery Casper cgi.png|Casper as Aladdin Wendy_300-1-.gif|Wendy as Jasmine 352081_1264002574523_457_300.jpg|Mr. Big as Jafar Pablo the Penguin.jpg|Pablo as Iago Travis tedford spanky.png|Spanky as The Sultan Merry It Up Flynn 01.png|Davis Cleveland as Abù Barney as baloo.png|Barney the Dinosaur as The Genie Clipsimba.gif|Simba as Rajah Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Magic Carpet The Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Himself Rio-2-Blu-Icon-2.png|Blu as Peddler Chucky-chucky-the-killer-doll-25650771-420-294.png|Chucky as Razoul 2589437-ppg-mojojojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Abis Mal See Also *Casperladdin 2: The Return of Mr. Big *Casperladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Casperladdin: The Series Category:Movies Spoofs TheCartoonMan12 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Characters Category:DeviantART Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Eli Wages Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof